


Silk

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, For diddling, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, Kink, Kinky, Lace Panties, Lingerie, One Shot, PWP, Put them on, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Silk - Freeform, Smutty, Stockings, Unf, it makes me horny..., men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has always kept his secret well hidden until he has a momentary slip in the shape of underwear left in the bed.  Read the tags and decide for yourself if you'd like to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

It started quite innocently as these things tend to do. A small role in a play had required it of him, he'd laughed of course. A young man who had to wear women's clothing was an amusing thought. He took the role seriously but cracked a lot of poor jokes about it backstage.  
His other co-stars had commented on what a pretty girl he made, it was his eyes they said. "You're eyes are delightful." the make up lady stated as she applied the eyeliner.  
He wouldn't admit just how much he wanted to agree with her, just a scrunch of the nose and a slight smile.  
It wasn't really the make up that did it for him. The wig was also a thing he didn't care for. As for the dress? Not a slight bit of interest.  
No..his interest lay underneath the dress in the feel of silk against his heated skin.

He wanted to go the full garb to get into his role. He slipped on the small silk knickers and had to adjust his cock. It felt uncomfortable at first, his prick furled up against his balls all encased snugly in the silk. He looked huge in them. Standing sideways he admired his profile. The black silk against his lightly tanned skinned looked good. He cupped himself and smiled. The feminine cut of the knickers and his very masculine shape was a something he liked. He ran fingers over himself again, the silk seemed to makes his touches feel lighter although he knew that wasn't true. He rolled on the hold up stockings. They knew he would've fiddled with a garter and hooks so the standard stockings worked well. Now he really did admire himself. His legs looked great, muscular and lean and the lacy topped stockings made them look even more defined.  
He reluctantly pulled on his dress and soon it was show time.  
Three long weeks of the silk and stockings. Every day they were layed out and freshly laundered for him. He grew to love the feel of them so much that he took them as a souvenir when the show had ended.

He wore them a couple of times at home. Dimming the lights he would walk around wearing them underneath his pyjamas. Innocent at first. The odd cup of his bulge here and there but nothing too far. The thought of being caught both scared and thrilled him. It was when they went away for the weekend that he truly indulged himself. He pulled his chair up to his mirror and admired himself. The thing that really did it was how big he thought his cock looked, soon his hand was wrapped around it while he watched himself. He sat with his legs splayed while he worked his cock, his balls rubbed pleasantly against the soft sensual fabric, it made him think of her lips kissing him there. He came with his head thrown back and his cum seeping through the silk, his first truly mind blowing orgasm. 

It was his secret. He never mentioned it. In all his relationships it was a thing he never shared with anyone. As he got older he began buying himself new garments online till he acquired quite a decent collection of silk, lace and leather for his personal use. He hid them in a suitcase and stashed it in his wardrobe. He didn't want her to know for fear of upsetting her. He needed his outlet, this was how he could unwind. Alone clad in his silk he would think of fucking her, another her of course. Now in his thirties he was a confident and successful man but still he kept this side of himself hidden.  
She found a pair, pale lilac with cream lace trim. Most definitely not her size..in the rumpled sheets when she made the bed. She fumed and launched herself at him.  
"Who is she? Don't lie to me!"  
He had to show her. He didn't expect her next reaction after he told her all about his penchant for women's underwear. She grabbed him and kissed him. He'd expected ridicule but found there was none.  
"You don't ever have to hide this from me."  
Her eyes were so warm and looked at him with curiosity.  
"I would like to see you wear them."  
A request he thought he'd never hear.

She watched him dress. He stood a little self consciously before her and she smiled.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous Tom."  
She crawled to him, ran her hands up his stockings and rubbed her face against his cock. He could only watch as she stroked him through the silk, kissing it, tracing the outline of his cock with her tongue till the head of it poked over the top of the knickers, rock hard and drenched in his wetness.  
"Beautiful big cock." and then she had him in her mouth, sucking him softly. Her eyes never leaving his as she swallowed him.  
As erotic experiences go Tom knew he'd never forget this one, to feel so vulnerable and then so powerful.  
A quick change into her stockings and they fucked. A fantasy he'd only dared to dream of. Their stocking clad thighs pressed against each other, she pulled his cock out of the side of his knickers and lay on her side for him. In the mirror her could see himself slipping into her cunt, his cock slick and shiny with her juices and the knickers pulled obscenely to the side revealing his large cock and heavy balls.  
"Yes baby..oh Tom!" He sees her gushing on his cock and pinches at her hard little nipples. A thing he knows drives her wild when she cums.  
He fucks her hard, his teeth clamped on her shoulder now as he edges closer to his release.  
"Fuck me you slut." she pants. He can't believe the words tumbling out of her mouth.  
"I said fuck me harder with that big cock of yours, we're going to ruin these dirty slutty panties of yours aren't we? You think you're so good with that big dick, putting those tight little panties over your big cock.." She sucks her fingers and he feels his explosive climax from the bottom of his feet to the top of head, it's earth shattering and leaves him crying out utterly spent.

"No, although I have dressed as a woman in a play in my earlier career. I don't know that I'd play one now but Loki is a shapeshifter. I don't have the legs for it..Ehehehe!"  
He laughs and the interviewer smiles.  
Underneath his crisp white shirt and elegant designer suit he wears a nice set of stockings and emerald silk knickers, four more interviews and he'll be joining her in the hotel room. His cock twitches against the silk and he crosses his legs.  
A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he thinks of all the things he's going to do to her...


End file.
